


Black Beans

by iamafrigginfungus



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Crack, Gen, beans, nerf guns, stupidness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: The Fighting Stick Figures are rather hostile towards The Second Coming when he wants some black beans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Black Beans

The Second Coming was watching the other stick figures fight from a distance when he felt his stomach growl.

"I could probably go for a snack right now." said The Second Coming to himself. He walked down the stairs, passed the other stick figures, and he walked into one of the doors, which led to a kitchen. He checked a pantry, and found a can of black beans.

"Hey, can I eat these black beans?" The Second Coming called out to the others. He turned around, and was surprised by the sight of Red, Yellow, and Blue, their usually happy faces now displaying serious tones as they stared.

The Second Coming's last memory was a NERF gun pointed at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this is some crackshit right here yessiree fellas


End file.
